SixHour Ride from Hell
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Bonnie and Caitlin expected a simple four-hour ride home on the interstate from a Mad Dog blowout loss but what they got was an unexpected surprise from a fallen cheer captain. Related to events of MD&T after Game 2. Rated PG for brief strong language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters mentioned in this story. They are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and owned by Disney.**

**I don't own South Panola. **

**I also do not own Caitlin Cooke or 6teen, Nevlana Limited owns it.**

Once again, I don't own Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory whom is written by Roahld Dahl. 

**However, I do own Mrs. Katie Johnson. She is an original character and I own all the rights to her.**

As the final buzzer blared throughout Dunlap Stadium, the Middleton Mad Dog football team had just suffered its first humiliating defeat in just three years. Game two in the series was over. The cheerleaders, fans, and players all witnessed the might of South Panola. The scoreboard said it all: South Panola 44, Middleton 14. The triple zeros were an excellent reminder to the Mad Dogs who was number one in the nation. It was now even at one game apiece and the series would now focus its eye on Middleton High Stadium in a few days.

Bonnie Rockwaller was still in complete disbelief over what had happened in the last three hours.

First, she was stunned that Camille Leon was picked as the temporary cheer captain until tomorrow's elections.

Then, her Mad Dogs did not score until the last four and half minutes of the game.

Then, with less than a minute left, her long-time cheering friend, Kim Possible, broke down and cried when the Mad Dogs' third-string quarterback got picked off. She stormed out of the stadium and was now crying into her blazing red hair.

And now, the tan-skinned cheerleader was reduced to picking up the discarded gold pom-poms scattered across the black gravel of the track.

The wind was whistling and blowing through her short brown hair. She continued to put one pom-pom after another back in the bag. A couple of her fellow cheerleaders were helping her as well: Tara Queen and Caitlin Cooke. They, too, were going through the hard realization that the Tigers took Middleton by complete surprise after the Mad Dogs narrowly edged these same Tigers in Game 1.

They were going to anticipate a long four-hour drive back to Middleton High.

As Bonnie, Tara, and Caitlin finished zipping up the last of the bags where the pom-poms, the three cheerleaders looked up in the skies. Storm clouds were threatening overhead.

"Oh, great, this is just what we need. After we get blown out by the Tigers, we need a thunderstorm??" Bonnie exclaimed. She briefly let go of the bag then gave a grieving sigh and closed her eyes, "This day just keeps on getting worse and worse." Bonnie carried the bag and resumed her duties.

When the bags were all loaded up in the cheerleader vans, Bonnie then heard a vibrate from her cell phone. She picked her phone up and realized that it was a text from Mrs. Katie Johnson, their cheer captain. Caitlin and Tara got the same message on their cells as well.

Mrs. Johnson was on the other side of the stadium, near the concession stands. She was ordering the sophomore and freshmen cheerleaders to load up whatever tattered banners that remained on the railings of the bleachers. Her back was turned when Bonnie, Tara, and Caitlin caught sight of her.

Caitlin was the first to ask the cheer coach. "Mrs. Johnson, you texted us. What's seems to be the sitch?"

Tara then noticed the downtrodden and saddened looks on the cheerleaders that she had never seen before. "What's going on here??"

Mrs. Johnson didn't want to break this news to the three girls. She didn't wanted to further upset any more of her cheerleaders.

"Ladies, I have some bad news. Since a Mad Dog team has lost by over 20 points, it is according to the strict Mad Dog Cheerleading Code that ...." Mrs. Johnson gave a momentary pause and a deep sigh before she continued. "... we have to ... extend our road trip home."

"What?!?! What do you mean Mrs. Johnson?" Tara asked in a surprised, yet a little pissed-off, mood "Where in the Code does it state that we have to take a longer route back home?"

Mrs. Johnson sighed and took out the purple-gold-red hardcover book that contained all of the written rules and regulations that all of the Mad Dog Cheerleaders must follow.

She opened it up and put her finger on page 55. It was Section 5, Rule 9.

Tara, Bonnie, and Caitlin peered into the text. They read the following:

Secton 5, Rule 9 of the Middleton Cheerleading Code:

"If any Mad Dog athletic team, football or basketball, loses by 20 points or more on the road, then they would have to extend the trip back home to Middleton High by 33%." (Initiated by the cheering captain: Veruca Salt)

After Mrs. Johnson closed up the book, a loud echoing boom of thunder rolled from the stormy skies.

It was like Veruca was trying to make the cheerleaders' lives misreable, even when she was behind bars and that she was a good, solid 250 miles away from Batesville.

Bonnie, Caitlin, and Tara were absolutely shocked that Veruca would put in a seemingly pointless rule and then combine it with a humiliating loss and a thunderstorm front to inflict all this pain upon them.

"So, if our route is going to be two hours longer, what alternate route are we taking?" Bonnie asked the cheer coach.

"Well, instead of the interstate, we're taking Highway 278/6 to Marks, then we're taking Highway 49 West through Tutweiler before going to Ruleville. Then, we're taking Highway 8 East to Grenada and, after all that, we are taking the normal route back."

Bonnie then made a mental map of the route. She knew she had been to that area once or twice before.

Then, she immediately gasped. The route ran through the entire Mississippi Delta. There were no street lights, except for in the small towns and villages that passed through those highways.

Bonnie began to shed tears from her eyes. Suddenly, it broke out into full bawling. She cried because now it was going to be two more hours before she could see Middleton High again. She especially cried because Veruca did not give a damn about the safety of the cheerleaders, being stuck in the middle of the Delta .

Tara, thinking of the sorrowful moods that the other cheerleaders, cried into Bonnie's arms as the rolls of thunder became lighter, although there was no lightning present.

Through her weeping and lamenting, Bonnie silently turned her tears into those of silent rage _That little bastard!!!! It's like even when she's incarcerated, she's always trying to make this squad suffer for what we've done to her. Miss Debutante Bitch, I hope she rots in that jail cell for all eternity. _

Caitlin, who was better emotionally composed than either Bonnie or Tara, said with a sigh to Mrs. Johnson, "I guess I'd better tell Kim about the bad news. The road trip's going to be longer than I thought."

Mrs. Johnson nodded her head, understanding that Veruca's influence in creating senseless rules such as Section 5, Rule 9 would have such a devastating impact on the squad.

Bonnie, although still crying, stood up. She courageously said through her sobs "No, Caitlin, I'll tell Kim. Since she is my best friend, I am responsible to tell her everything what had happened. Remember, we Mad Dogs win as a team, we Mad Dogs lose as a team. Although we may not have a captain now, we will have one after tomorrow's elections. I guarantee you, the new captain will help unify this squad. And, unlike Veruca, she won't be physically demanding on us." She poined out at her stitches from her broken leg. It started from the pyramid that Veruca initiated last year. It sent poor Bonnie to the hospital and nearly ended her cheering career.

Caitlin, understanding the strong bond of friendship between the two cheerleaders and recognizing Bonnie's courage even in the face of defeat, finally answered. "Bonnie, you and Kim share a special bond with each other. You had been through hard times before, especially when Kim's very life was in danger during those captain tryouts. You are rapidly growing up, Bonnie. I can see you as a grown-up mature woman, capable of making even the hardest of decisions. So, be ready to tell Kim about everything - because remember, like you said, 'We Mad Dogs win as a team - we Mad Dogs lose as a team!' You are one of the best friends I've ever had. And that will never change."

Bonnie realized the meaning of Caitlin's words and resumed her flowing of tears, "Oh, thank you Caitlin! Thank you so much!"

With this advice in mind, a tearful Bonnie ran towards the other side of the visitors' bleachers in the dirt parking lot where the buses were at. She saw the temporary captain, Camille Leon, belittling Kim.

_That damn deb, trying to push my friend around is not a very good idea, especially when she has the ability to kick your skinny little ass to the moon, _Bonnie thought to herself. Then she heard the rolls of thunder. She hated to bring up the bad news to Kim, but someone has to do it.

It was going to be a six-hour ride from Hell.


End file.
